


Surprise

by SpooktacularMe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Happy Father’s Day, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Vergil wakes up to a most unusual present.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mess and I just wanted to write some smutty Father’s Day head for the best Daddy in the DMC verse. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and the ending is lackluster but eh ┐( ˘_˘)┌
> 
> Enjoy!

Vergil woke slowly to a hot, wet mouth sucking his dick. He rolled his hips into it and heard a soft moan. He blearily opened his eyes, but the blanket covered him up to his waist so his paramour was hidden to him. Vergil slid the blanket down but a firm grip stopped the fabric from going any lower. 

“Interesting,” he murmured, voice raspy with sleep.

The suction renewed and he felt the unseen mouth swallow him down to the root. Vergil moaned quietly as the tongue lashed against the head and dipped into the slit. The glands were teased with the tip of a tongue before slow lapping began around the base of his cock. The mouth moved and his sac was eagerly licked and sucked making him spread his legs and groan. 

The mouth ducked lower and laved his perineum, teasingly dipping down a few times to his clenched hole before slipping back up.

“You have quite the lovely mouth,” Vergil breathed out, hands gripping the sheets as pleasure washed over him. 

A low hum was his only reply as the stranger began to suck his cock in earnest. He could feel and hear the wet sounds as the head bobbed deeper and deeper until Vergil realized he was being deep throated. The stranger pulled off when they began to choke but immediately swallowed Vergil’s length back down. Vergil bucked up and began to fuck their throat even as they choked and drooled around the girthy width. 

He felt a pair of hands grasp at his thighs trying to guide his thrusts to a rougher tempo. Vergil took the hint and began aggressively fucking up into that wet mouth. 

“I’m close, sweetheart,” Vergil groaned, “I would like to finish in your mouth.”

A choked off moan and the hands pressing him to stay buried in the hidden throat was Vergil’s answer that they agreed.

Vergil jerked the blanket down as he felt his cock expand. Messy silver strands, and heavy lidded eyes meet his as he began to shoot out rope after rope of cum down the willing throat of his son. 

Nero’s mouth slipped forward some and Vergil began to fill up his mouth as his cock pulsed and spurted. 

“Nero,” Vergil groaned, running his hands through Nero’s silky strands and guiding his mouth off of his half hard dick.

A few strings of cum connected Nero’s pink, swollen lips to the tip of his twitching cock. Nero sighed and lapped them away. 

He gave Vergil a playful smile, “Happy Father’s Day, daddy.”

Vergil grabbed Nero’s arms and dragged him up beside him. He turned so his upper half was on top of Nero, chest to chest. He grabbed a fistful of hair to angle Nero’s neck upwards and hungrily kissed and sucked at his Adam’s apple. Lifting his head, he brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. 

Pulling away he smirked down at the younger man, “I do believe you’re in for a long morning.”

///

 

Trish heard loud rhythmic, thumping from upstairs. Loud groans and moans could be made out just faintly. 

“Daddy, please!”

“Yes, yes, yes!!”

“Cum in me, fuck, daddy cum in me!”

Trish chuckled to herself and turned to Dante. 

“Looks like he’s enjoying Nero’s father’s day gift.”

Dante huffed and only burrowed deeper into his chair, throwing a gun magazine over his face. 

“Yeah, well I sure as shit ain’t paying for a new bed if they break that one.”


End file.
